


You can always be found

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Gen, Yancy Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crews get a surprise in the middle of preparing for Operation Pitfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can always be found

It isn't quiet, when it happens. They're in the middle of rush preparations to accommodate the new configuration of Operation Pitfall. Somehow, they haven't lost a pilot's life yet, but Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon are wrecked beyond repair. Chuck is up to his elbows in grease. Pitching in even though there are more than enough hands with double the available crews. He won't wind down, won't feel at peace about it if he doesn't do at least a portion of Striker's repairs himself. Regardless of all the gentle, and not so gentle urging of techs and pit crews for him to eat, shower, and sleep.

There's more going on than anyone's saying. Too much secrecy and not enough action. He's been aware of it for weeks now, but it feels as if the timer's winding down to the final countdown.

The sounds of choppers isn't out of the ordinary. Choppers come and go all the time, especially post-Kaiju attack. There's a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. People come and go as quickly as they can while still managing intricate and elaborate levels of efficiency.

Neither is the sound of a tool hitting the ground anything worthy of stopping for. Except there is a sudden tense stillness making it's way outward from the fixed point and Chuck looks up.

Raleigh Becket is standing stock still as if he'd just been the victim of a nasty circuitry relay shock. Chuck would have bet on it even, if the older Ranger's eyes weren't slowly widening, blue and white suddenly seeming to encompass his face.

He says something - one word, breathless and emotional - and then he's shouting, "YANCY!" and bolting full speed across the hangar.

Chuck only notices the taller blond at the other end when he throws down his bag and scoops Raleigh up, clutching him tightly. Raleigh's entire body is wound about him, shoulders shaking hard enough they appear to be threatening to come apart. The pair clutch each other desperately, and Yancy Becket - Yancy _fucking_ Becket, Jesus! - drops to his knees. He maneuvers into a sitting position, as Raleigh is sticking to him like a hysterical barb and pulls his brother impossibly closer.

"They found him in Manilly," Mako informs him softly, causing Chuck to jolt slightly. He turns to look at her. She's staring straight forward, watching Raleigh shatter into a million pieces. Pieces Yancy is already diligently putting back together, hands stroking over every inch of his little brother. "Russia," she adds unnecessarily.

Chuck nods.

"Amnesia."

"Good work."

She shrugs. "Alexis and Sasha helped. Though...it wasn't as precise as I'd hoped." Mako had been looking for Yancy for _years_. The way she tracked all pilots whose bodies were never recovered. Sometimes Chuck helped. Most times, he just found it depressing.

"You still found him."

"I did," she agrees.

"And Gipsy?"

"That is not for me to decide."

"Of course it is!"

She shakes her head. "No. Thank you, Chuck, but no. Gipsy has always been their's. I was humbly able to participate and achieved my goal with Raleigh's assistance. My family is avenged. They may rest in peace now."

"No sane Ranger would give up their Jaeger seat."

She turns to him and smiles sweetly. "It was Raleigh's seat to lend. I borrowed it. He took Yancy's."

"He may not want to jockey again."

Mako nods.

"If he doesn't?" he prods.

"Then I will be happy to pilot with Raleigh again."

"You're too good for this life," Chuck points out.

"Life is unfair to everyone equally," she replies. "It is only until you can look beyond your own troubles and see others' that you can truly ever hope to understand."

Yancy and Raleigh laugh as Tendo arrives, throwing himself over the pair of them like an oddly shaped blanket. There are more tears.

"Or their joys."


End file.
